Mixed up Memories
by Korii
Summary: Take a girl who unknowingly has mysterious powers never before seen, strange items and imaginary friends, ship em off to Hogwarts and what do you get?
1. Prolouge

Authors note: Alright so I started with a bit of silliness….bear with me. It gets more serious in the next chapter okay! lol. Enjoy reading my Harry Potter Fic.

------------------------------

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there lived a girl, and she was as tan as a monkey…

_I AM NOT!_

Alright, she had wonderfully tanned skin,

_Better…._

She smelled like a monkey….

_DO NOT!_

an evil laugh is heard

_Grrrr…._

cough Anyways, she had Green…

_Oh yes, I have wonderful green eyes, that can make the fiercest man cower! MUWAHAHHAHHAaa….._

Excuse me but, I'm telling the story,

_Oh, I know... I'm just making sure the important things are well known._

**Sigh**

_Oh and I'm tall, with long reddish brown hair, I love to dance, and I always carry an umbrella around…_

I said I'm telling the story…

_Oh, but you forgot about my umbrella...it is most important._

I haven't gotten to that point yet.

_Oh_.

And so our heroine,

_Yep, I'm a heroine, I've always wanted to be one…They are most interesting!_

_Their lives are full of battles valiantly fought, romance and daring deeds of bravery!_

**I SAID I'M TELLING THE STORY! AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL HANG YOU FROM THE CEILING BY YOUR TOENAILS, **_WITH NOODLES_**, HEROINE OR NOT, BE QUIET!**

_Okay….shutting up…._

Thank you…

_Welcome_….

_**BE **QUIET_

……

Anyways, as I was saying, Once upon a time……..


	2. Chapter I: Strange conversations

**A/N: Hello! I hope you will enjoy this story, as much I enjoy writing it. **

**PLEASE, leave a review! That way I know who's been reading my story and I can look at your stories too! (I read more than I write ) **

**I don't mind being scolded for the little things I got wrong…just don't be rude about it! Okay!**

**-**

**------------**

**-**

**Chapter I**

**The conversation of the dog and cat**

As a child Ileana liked to roam the wild areas around her home in a small town on the outskirts of Austin, Texas,

She would always be sure to carry her umbrella, a small wooden sword, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a bottle of fruit punch koolade, for as you know all brave adventurers need sustenance when journeying into the unknown.

For, Ileana's journeys took her many places, once entering the reeds by a pond she found herself on the barren waste of mars, the first female astronaut to journey to mars and the first person ever to discover water, and strange beings with four legs, purple horns on top of their heads and pink fur, drinking water on the other side of the pond, on mars.

At another time, Ileana discovered a time traveling cave; unfortunately the time cave was blocked off by strange bars of metal.

Ileana was sure the metal was from another time or planet as the metal was a strange green paint like substance. No matter where Ileana was she was always accompanied by her two imaginary friends, Alice and Jack, and if she found herself in a spot of trouble, about to be cursed by an evil witch, or kidnapped by a dragon, her prince in shining armor was always there to save her.

Somehow, no matter where she was, Mars or China, Ileana would always find herself back home for dinner.

Then along came elementary school. Then middle school, at the age of eight her family moved to a small town in England. By the age of nine her friends and her prince had become but a distant memory.

Until the day she turned 11.

-

-----------------

-

There it was, lying on the floor of the hallway. A letter written in bright green ink, addressed to Miss Ileana D. Shire, though it would not be found till later that night, as Ileana was celebrating her birthday with her family at the movies.

The letter sat on the floor lazily floating a few feet off the ground. The cat came by, hissed when it saw the letter and quickly ran the other direction. The family dog heard the commotion and found the cat clinging to the carpet under the couch in the room across from the door.

If human ears could hear the conversation, they would hear something like this,

-

-----------------------------

-

"What is going on my dear Watson?" asked the shaggy old sheep dog (Watson was the cat's name)

"Hisssssss….."

"Watson, stop that infernal noise and tell me what is going on!"

"There's something strange at the big human door, and I daren't go outside for fear of it. I do not trust it, it's too strange…to strange I say, to strange, my dear Comrade." (I say, you should know that Comrade is the dog's name.)

"Watson, you stay right hear and I shall go check it out. Be brave my dear friend, I really do think you are overreacting again, remember last time, you thought you saw strange small green humans like creatures in the toaster?"

"Oh, yes….the human woman made that infernal screech when she saw it and killed it with her big flat food thing."

"Yes, it turned out to be only a beetle."

"Well, that's what it looked like to you, but I daresay it was not. I saw it creeping out the back door, through your small dog door. Anyway Comrade, I'm not joking around this time, I never _joke around, _one of those things that come from that slot in the human kitty door is not on the floor, but in the air."

"Yes, yes my friend, I shall go check it out."

Comrade went to the door, but as the letter had gotten tired of floating around, it was on the floor again.

"Nothing is wrong my dear Watson and I am so tired, I daresay I shall lay down right here and sleep till the Humans get home, goodnight my friend, goodnight."

And so Comrade the dog fell asleep to await his master's arrival. While Watson continued to sit under the couch until he too fell fast asleep.

-

--------------------------

-

4


	3. Chapter II: Of Magic and School

**Authors note:**Apparently I can't get the words to come out right. So enjoy anyway.

Here's a simple pronouncing guide for some of the names:

Ileana: Ill-E-ah-nah

Fordinta: Ford-din-ta

Gordy: Gore-Dee

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter II**

**Of Magic and School**

It was July 28 and Ileana and her family arrived home around nine-thirty that evening. The night air was warm as they walked through the doorway of their home. Or in the case of Ileana and her brother Edward, ran. Even though Edward was 13, they were close friends. As she ran into the house, a thought struck her mind.

"Papa, Papa!" she said as she skidded to a stop and turned around.

"What munchkin?" Her father answered her bending over to pick up the mail.

"Eddy went to a new school when he turned 11 right? Does he go to a only boy school, or a boy and girl school? If he goes to a boy and girl school, can I go there? Please?"

"Eddy's school is a special school and only certain people are invited to it." He said setting the mail on the kitchen table. "He got an invitation in the mail a week after his 11th birthday. Perhaps you might receive one perhaps not."

"But I want to go with Eddy, and then I can leave snakes in his room all year long!"

"I don't think so!" Eddy's voice came through the door way from the living room.

"You probably couldn't get in if you tried; you're too silly to be accepted!"

"I am not." Ileana said defiantly "I shall get in whether you like it or not! Say, what's the name of your school anyway?" She asked as she came into the living room and leaned over the back of the couch Edward was sitting in.

"Hogwarts." He answered staring at the TV "Great place really."

"Sounds like the name of a pig, or a frog."

"Well it's not."

"I will go anyway invitation or not. What's your favorite subject?"

"Quidditch."

"What? What kind of class is Quid-tch?"

"Quidditch, is a sport."

"That's not a class."

"Nope"

Ileana rolled her eyes and flipped over the couch landing with a thump on the floor.

She ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table and watched her father reading the newspaper.

Ileana sighed and looked around the room; the dining room was connected to the kitchen and separated by an Island, or in other words a counter. The kitchen was her mother's area and no one was aloud in unless helping her to cook.

Mr. and Mrs. Shire were average sized and both had dark brown hair while her mother had brown eyes, her father had green eyes, just like hers. The whole family had small noses and thin lips. While Ileana looked like her mother, Edward looked just like Mr. Shire, and he too had green eyes.

Ileana spied the mail sitting in a small heap on her left and picked it up.

"Bill, bill, junk mail, yup nothing good in here." she said gently tossing the mail back onto the table not bothering to look through the rest of the mail. So of course, the letter in bright green ink slid out from under a lands end magazine. Ileana spied it and picked it up.

"Well this is weird, it's addressed to me." she said frowning. Mr. Shire peered up from his paper.

"Who is it from munchkin?" He asked.

"It says….HOGWARTS!" Ileana cried. She heard a crash come from the living room and Eddy flung himself from the living room onto the chair next to her. Mrs. Shire held her spatula in one hand as she leaned over the Island peering into the dining room.

"Well, Open it." Cried Eddy

"I shall, I shall, and it's my letter after all."

The letter in Ileana's hand opened easily. It read,

-------------------------------------------------------

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Gordy G. Duffdimble

_(Grand Sorc., Order of the Dragon, First class, International confed. of wizards and the leader of the Huffduff Society)_

Dear Miss. Shire,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Darla Fordinta_

Darla Fordinta,

_Deputy Headmistress_

----------------------------------------------------------

"I knew it!" exclaimed Edward.

"No you didn't," Ileana said glaring at him "You said I was too silly to get in, and anyway is this some joke of yours anyway. I may be silly but I'm not stupid! "

"What are you talking about, of course your not stupid. Whatever gave you that idea? This is no joke." retorted Edward

"Eddy, there is no such thing as magic. I'm not stupid; I stopped believing in that after I learned the truth about Santa."

"Oh but I believe in Santa. He lives in the hearts of children. I also believe in magic. Want me to show you? Oh wait I can't…..you'll just have to wait."

"Yeah sure, you do that, I still don't believe you."

Edward just laughed.

"Congratulations, munchkin. We'll plan a trip for London in the morning."

"London," Cried Ileana "Whatever for!"

"To get your supplies dear" Her mom told her over the island

"Oh."

"She's growing up." Mrs. Shire cried "My little girl's growing up! You'll have so much fun."

"Of course she will! I can tell you all you need to know before we leave for London next month," Edward said excitedly, then turned and glared at her. "No snakes, or spiders."


	4. Chapter III: London

**Chapter III**

**Arriving in London**

Early morning on August the 29th the Shire family left for London. It was a cheery day sunny with billowing clouds floating across the sky in great waves of white.

The green countryside flew by over the hours the drove. At about 2:30 p.m., The Shire family arrived in London.

"Hey mother, where are we going to get my supplies for school?"

"Diagon Alley."

"Oh."

"When are we going to get there?"

"We're almost there." her mother answered "Ah, here we are."

The silver bug pulled into a dark alleyway and stopped in front of a black tavern. Or at least that's what it looked like to Ileana, There was a sign hanging above the door that read, "The Leaky Cauldron."

"What are we doing here? This really doesn't look very inviting."

"Oh it's fine; this is one of the most famous taverns in the wizarding world." Eddy said carelessly.

"Yeah, sure."

Eddy opened the door for her and she walked inside. Followed by her parents and last of all Eddy.

"We'll stay here for the next few days, until we see you off at the train station." Mr. Shire told his daughter.

"_I'm leaving by train? Where is this school anyways!" _

Ileana thought to herself.

The Leaky Cauldron was a dreary looking place. It was dark, but clean. Dust was no where to be seen, the glasses on the bar in the back were clean, so Ileana didn't mind the place at all. In fact she quite liked the place after all.

Mr. Shire Walked up to the bar and rang a small bell by a large wooden box.

A few minutes later a man dressed in a long black robe peeked around the door at the back of the room behind the counter.

"Ah, hello Mr. Shire, it's been what? 5-6 years?"

The man said walking up to the counter.

"Hello, Greg." Eddy said bounding up to the counter next to Mr. Shire.

"We're here for my sister and new supplies for me!"

Eddy beckoned to Ileana.

"Ah, I didn't know you had a sister!" Greg replied not even glancing at her, he then turned to Mrs. Shire. "Pleasure to meet you mam, you must be Mrs. Shire" Shaking her hand firmly.

"Indeed I am."

"Pleasure is all mine, so how many rooms for your family Mr. Shire?"

"Three Please."

"1009, 1010 and 1020 and an extra 1020 I think, dinner will be served at 7:00 p.m. Sharp."

Greg handed over four sticks with the numbers recently mentioned carved onto the bottom of the wood.

"Thank you very much." Mr. Shire replied taking the sticks and handing the stick 1010 to Ileana and 1009 to Edward.

Ileana followed her family up three sets of stairs and down two long hallways until they reached the rooms 1009 and 1010. There were no handles on the doors.

"Um, how are we supposed to get in?" Ileana asked surprised.

"Just tap the door with the stick." Eddy said disappearing into the room ext to hers

"Alright" Ileana said skeptically and tapped the door. "It still won't open!"

"Turn it around, so the pointy end is up silly."

"Oh"

Ileana tapped the door again, this time pointy end up.

The door sung open and Ileana entered the bright room.

-

---------------------------

-

The sun was playing on the windows showing a small room, a twin sized bed was sitting in the middle of the room, a chair and desk under the window and a bathroom and closet on the left of the door.

She picked up her suitcase and placed it on the desk and fell onto her bed with a sigh.

She glanced at her watch.

"3:00 p.m." she said aloud "and in who knows where, going to who knows what."

"Oh, my."

-

---------------------------

-


	5. Chapter IV: The Frogcup

**Chapter IV**

Of Magic and Wizards and frog-cups

Ileana knocked on Edwards's door. It swung open and Eddy beckoned her in.

"Now that we are here, I can show you." Eddy said walking over to his desk and picking up another long stick, except this one was thin and had no number on it.

"Show me what?"

"Magic."

"Oh really?"

"Oh, really."

"Well go ahead, turn me into a frog."

"Actually, I would get into a lot of trouble if I did that. But I can turn this cup into a frog." He said picking up a wooden cup.

"Sure, turn that ugly cup into a frog."

Edward waved his thin stick at the cup and muttering under his breath words Ileana couldn't hear, and if she could she wouldn't understand.

A puff of smoke centered on the cup and when it cleared a wooden cup sat on the table, but this time had a frogs head on the rim. The frog opened its mouth and said.

"Croak."

"I was never very good at transfiguration. My best subject is flying and potions." Eddy said blushing in embarrassment.

Ileana just gapped at the cup.

"Okay, so that was not just some illusion…unless that is a toy."

Ileana touched the head of the frog, it was wet and slimy, and Croaked in annoyance at her dry fingers.

"Okay, No illusion."

"Of course I'm no illusion."

Came a raspy voice that couldn't seem to decide whether to be a deep or a high raspy voice.

Ileana looked at the cup. "The frog speaks." She told Eddy as she sat down on the bed with a thump.

"Impossible." He said peering at the cup.

"Not impossible, only improbable. You wished it so anyways."

He said looking at Ileana.

"No I didn't. I didn't do anything!"

"Of course you did. You've always wished you could talk to animals. So somewhere in the back of your mind, you wished it so. Though I do wish you could have done a better job transfiguring me." The frog-cup turned to Eddy and seemed to shiver on the table. "Do you think you could retry?" He asked.

"I think that if did, you'd be fried. I got an F in transfiguration you know."

"Most unseemly, I will have to make do until you can take me to someone who is skilled in that art form. Maybe I can be something else besides a frog as well."

"What are you?"

Ileana asked shivering

"I'm a frog-cup at the moment, although I was known as Merlin in my days. I think you caught my wandering spirit while doing your charm, and trapped me in this…this…form."

"Merlin, as in," Eddy asked gasping for breath as the words rushed out of his mouth. "**_The_** Merlin who helped Arthur in Camelot, **_The_** Merlin who got trapped under a hill by the lady of the Lake?"

"Well, Unfortunately I got myself trapped there…in a way. Okay yes, yes I am, and yes she did. Most unfortunate that was."

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry." Eddy said and fainted.

Ileana got some water from the bathroom and dumped it on Eddy's head.

So of course Eddy woke up spluttering.

"It's not that bad Eddy!" She said to him after he dried off with his wand and cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"Ileana," He screamed "I just imprisoned one of the most famous wizards in a cup with a frogs head! and now I own a frog-cup with Merlin's spirit trapped inside!"

"Actually, no you didn't." Said Merlin the frog-cup "Your sister, what was her name, Ileana did. And you don't own my form, erm…this frog-cup, by the laws of magic Ileana does."

"I what?"

"Well, like I said, you wished you could talk to animals and at the time you must have been thinking of me…seeing I'm here at the moment."

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry."

"No worry's, I don't see exactly how you did it. But this is much nicer than wandering about like a ghost that no one could see; for you see I was in my spirit form.

It gets tiring just sitting under my hill waiting for my body to be found and reawakened, over thousands of years. So you see you did me, in fact a favor, though I would like a new form as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible…" Ileana repeated dazed. "Alright, this is some kind of weird dream."

Ileana pinched herself, when she didn't wake up she ran to her room and shut the door. Fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling her head aching. She closed her eyes and picked up her pillow. Thrusting her face into the soft goose feathered pillow, she screamed. A few minutes after she stopped, she was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter V: Part one

**Chapter V**

Part one

Of Shopping and Friends

She was still there, in the dreary room of The Leaky Cauldron, when she woke up.

-

---------------------------

-

Ileana was downstairs, sitting at one of the long wooden tables in the tavern. She was slightly depressed, everything around her seemed wrong. Her father sat down beside her.

"I know we didn't tell you anything about it till now. Your mother and I wanted you to grow up like a regular child. Your mother and I are muggles and wanted you to know both worlds. We didn't know anything about it until Eddy got the invitation and a wizard named Bemble, gave us a tour of this place and told us all we needed to know. It was hard for us then and I hope you'll forgive us for not saying anything."

Mr. Shire stared at his hands on the table

"We didn't think you'd take it so hard. You've always liked surprises."

"it's alright father. It's not that, entirely. But usually the surprises weren't this big either."

Mr. Shire sighed. "You're right of course."

Silence followed the conversation until bounding downstairs with Merlin

the Frog-cup in one hand Eddy grabbed Ileana's hand and pulled her up out of her chair. "Hey, Eddy that hurts!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to show the sights! We should go shopping. And anyways, Merlin here wouldn't shut up." Eddy said glaring at Merlin. "I've lost a lot of respect for him. Talks too much, always thought he'd be the wise quiet type, you know?" He whispered to her.

"Hey, I heard that!" Merlin said glaring back at him.

-

--------------------------

-

Diagon Alley was packed with shops, the busiest most exciting place Ileana had ever been. For three hours she walked around browsing the book shop and then The Shop of Magical Supplies. She got her robes, three black robes as well as a silvery grey robe with moss green vines decorating the edges, and then spent another hour at a place called Wizard Weaselys Wheezes.

By the time she left the shop, it was getting dark. Eddy pulled her through the streets and into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Night's not a good time to be out and about, even in the wizarding world, bad witches and whatnot."

Eddy told her sternly. "Tomorrow we'll get the rest of your items for school and the day after that is our first day of school. Don't worry though; we don't start our actual schooling till next week."

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully, except for the few conversations she had with Merlin about his life, which really weren't all that interesting the way he told them, and they soon had Ileana fast asleep.

-

--------------------------

-

The next day, the morning sunrise, turned Ileana's room from a dull gray to a masterpiece of oranges, pinks, purples and reds. She picked up a pair of dark blue jeans, and a plain black long sleeved shirt with white trim.

She ran through the two halls, down the three sets of stairs and into the lobby.

Eddy was sitting in the middle of the room laughing with a girl about his age. She had long blond hair and sat confidently talking to Eddy.

"Hey Eddy, who's this?"

Ileana asked coming up next to him.

"Hey, this is Tanya. She's one of my friends at Hogwarts. From Ravenclaw house, I'll tell you about them later." Eddy said looking at Ileana's confused expression when he mention the house.

"Sure, Tanya, I'm Ileana."

She shook Tanya's hand and smiled.

"Hey, so you're the little sister Eddy can't stop talking about."

She laughed

"Yup that's me."

Ileana turned to Eddy "Hey, I need to go shopping for the rest of my supplies."

"Oh, that's right." Eddy said groaning.

"Hey, I need a few supplies too; can I come with you two?" Tanya asked

"Sure thing," Eddy said "If that's okay with Ileana."

"Yeah, that's no problem! Okay I need a book I forgot to get, a few items for….potions, and ummm….and a wand." Ileana said reading from the list she received from the acceptance letter.

"Oooh, a wand, mine is shaped kind of like a sword. It's really cool!" Tanya said pulling out what looked like a small play dagger except with a rounded point and a very round handle. "The new shop owner is really nice too."

-

-----------------------

-

Ileana walked through the streets that morning staring into the nearby shop windows at the strange items displayed.

"Ah here we are." Eddy said stopping in front of a shop near the end of the alleyway. The sign above the door said "Ollivanders wands"

"The shop was started by a man named Ollivander,' Tanya explained "But he died a few years ago, actually a year before your brother and I got our first wands, say four years ago. His apprentice took over the shop and left it exactly the way Ollivander kept it in his day, Dusty and dark. They say the apprentice is just as good as Mr. Ollivander was, which is saying something!"

Ileana laughed and the party walked through the door into the very dusty room.

-


	7. Chapter V: Part two

**Authors Note:** Okay, so this is a very long chapter! lol, I hope you like it! I was going for a silver wand and it turned out like this. Just spur of the moment. I like you have no Idea how this story will end….or even what the plot is…..this is really bad of me….sigh Oh well.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Part II**

Ileana laughed and the party walked through the door into the very dusty room and very messy room.

-

----------------

-

Books from shelves on the side of the room had been blasted to pieces a hole in the ceiling blew chilly air into the shop.

A girl and a boy her age were standing at the counter. Behind them was a man who looked to be about 30.

With soft brown hair falling over his face and his brown eyes he scanned the dozens of boxes lining the shelves.

"Ah, here we are, give this one a try," he said picking up a long thin box.

He set it on the counter in front of the girl, who opened it up and picked up a long thin wand. She flicked it towards the man and a jumble of flowers fell onto the counter in front of him.

"Whoa missy, point that wand somewhere else next time, if that had been the wrong wand….Yeah."

"Alright, Jack lets see what we can find you. Since you two are twins. Let's give this one a try." The man picked another box off the shelves and put it down in front of the boy, Jack.

Jack picked up the wand from the box and waved it at the far wall. Water streamed from the point and fell on the floor quickly flooding the room. "Alright, we get the point!" The man shouted "Drop your hand already."

The boy, Jack, Smiled sheepishly and flicked his hand again stopping the flow of water.

"Sorry Joe."

"It's okay. The wand is just happy to see you. It must really like you."

Jack laughed shyly and looked at his new wand.

"Wow Jack, That was so cool, but now I'm wet. Couldn't you have done something like try to make flowers or something?" The girl now standing on a stool by the counter said

"Flowers are girly." Jack replied

"Well, water is wet."

"No, duh!"

Ileana laughed revealing her presence to the arguing twins and shopkeeper.

Jack blushed and tucked his wand into his jeans and the shop keeper flicked his wand at the floor drying up the puddle of water. The girl jumped off the stool, tucked her new wand into her pocket and walked up to Ileana.

"Lo, my name is Alice. My brother is Jack and that's the shop keeper Joe. If you're here, you must be going to Hogwarts this year! So are we." She gestured to herself and Jack.

"My name is Ileana, and you're right, this is my first year. This is my brother and his friend Tanya." She said pointing to the two who had wandered over to the counter and were conversing with Joe. "They're third years."

"Really? Well, why are you still standing here? You need to get your wand. Do you want to go get treats after? It'd be nice to know someone going to Hogwarts than not."

"Sure!" Replied Ileana

"We'll wait for you." Alice said and then went and stood next to Jack who was reading a book on wands.

Ileana approached the counter just as Edward and Tanya finished talking to Joe.

Eddy motioned to her to come closer.

"Hey Ileana, Tanya and I have some things to do before we return to the Leaky Cauldron. We overheard you conversation with your new friend and so if it's alright with you, we'll meet you at Wizard Weaselys Wheezes at half past four. Okay?"

"Sure," Ileana replied then looked at her watch "Uh….then I'll see you two in two hours."

"K."

-

-----------------------

-

Ileana turned toward the counter as Edward and Tanya left.

"Alright then," Joe said gently placing three boxes on the counter in front of her "Try the red box first, cherry wood and unicorn hair."

For the next half hour Ileana tried wand after wand with no luck. The floor was covered in newly blasted holes and the ceiling was now black with soot.

"Well, you've tried almost every wand that's fit for a girl like you. There is a dog wood with a rats tail. No, that wouldn't do."

Ileana scrunched up her nose in disgust and Alice laughed, even Jack smiled.

Joe put his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands.

"Are you okay? I could try another wand shop if I'm causing too much damage."

"No, no, I'm just thinking." Joe said then peeked out from behind his hands and looked at her. "What's your favorite color?"

"Black and silver."

"Silver, silver," Joe mumbled then exclaimed "Of course silverwood, though……well, it's worth a try."

Ileana heard a gasp from behind her. Jack was looking as though he had tried to swallow an apple whole and failed.

Alice looked at him and snorted. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Jack mumbled under his breath and slowly looked up at her, his face blank.

"Silverwood, a rare wood that comes from a rare tree that grows once every hundred years and withers in a day. It is said that the wood can cure any ailment, even love."

Jack said whispering the last part.

"The tree attracts unicorns and just like a unicorn's blood, if a branch is taken off for ones own self it will curse you and any who come in contact with it. Taken for another it will bless. As a wand it is hard to control but has enormous amounts of power, though it will decide whether to do a spell or not, unless you have complete control over it. It's also said that the wood from that tree has its own personality."

"That's right, though I'm not sure about that last part, and this piece of wood holds a hair from a unicorn's beard." Joe said holding up a silver and gold wand box "The branch was taken from a tree stumbled across by the previous owner of the shop Mr. Ollivander, used at first for healing his mother and sending her to her never ending sleep without pain. He then made it into a wand."

"So, it's okay to touch then." Ileana asked

"Yes, it is a blessed piece."

Ileana carefully picked up the wand and gave it a small flick. The wand responded by flooding the counter with roses. A strong feeling of boredom flooded through Ileana then trickled off but the feeling remained in her right hand, the one that held the wand. The feeling disappeared when she placed the wand back into the box.

"I think Jack was right about that last part." Ileana said. "It seems to be very bored, and it wants to let me know."

Ileana told them what had happened and everyone laughed.

"Alright, I'll have to charge you a little more than the regular price, because the wood is so rare, as well as the hair. It comes to about 10 Gold Galleons."

Ileana counted out 9 Gold galleons and 7 sickles.

"I was given enough for the regular price, and a little extra." She said

"Alright, give me the Galleons and do me a favor. Give this to the Weasley brothers." Joe said giving her a short and wide, white package."

"Sure, thank you." Ileana replied taking the box and gesturing to the twins, left the shop in high spirits, headed for the Weasley shop.

-------------------


	8. Chapter VI: Of Hogwarts

**A/N: A quick disclaimer, which I only want to be bothered to do once, I do not own Harry Potter, the idea of Hogwarts or the characters from other stories. However, I feel that Ileana, her basic history and family are an original idea, as well as the plot and therefore copyright of yours truly. Ok?**

_**-**_

_**------------------**_

**-**

**Chapter VI**

The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting ceremony

The Hogwarts Express left the station on September 1st. Ileana met the twins in front of the train. Their blond hair stood out like flags weaving to and fro, as they moved through the crowd toward Ileana.

"Good morning Silvey! I'm so excited!" Alice said pulling her cart from the crowd of anxious parents.

"Silvey?" Jake said following her.

"Yeah you know, she got a silver wood wan, and her name is pretty, but has too many syllables…Lets see, four syllables, Silvey only has two." She said clapping her hands to the names, and counting out the breaks.

"So now I'm going to call you Silvey. I thought of Lana, but that sounds too old."

Jack rolled his eyes and stepped onto the train pulling his bags up behind him.

The train whistled, as Ileana's mom gave her a hug.

"You be careful you hear. If you do anything to harm yourself, I will punish you far worse than any pain you might have at the moment!"

Ileana laughed and following Alice, stepped onto the train. She waved once more at her parents and disappeared into the train car number 30.

------------------------------

Ileana, trailed along behind Alice until she finally stopped in front of an almost empty

Train car. Jack was sitting inside reading a large book titled "To curse." His baggage was already put away, in the baggage compartments.

Alice lifted her baggages and placed them next to Jacks. Ileana did the same on the other side of the compartment, and then sat down with a sigh opposite Jack and Alice. The door opened once more and what looked to be a second year entered. A baseball hat covered his face, though a few pieces of brown curly hair peeked out from underneath his hat. He pushed his luggage next to Ileana's and sat down with his face towards the door and pulled his hat down over his face.

-

--------------------

-

The rest of the journey was uneventful. The boy refused to answer any questions or even talk at all. He sat in the same position the entire time and only moved when the train stopped. Alice was talkative and had changed Ileana's new nickname to Anna. "She'll change it within the hour again." Jake said, passing her in the train corridor once, on his way to buy some sweets.

Jake had read just about the whole time, but listened and made a few comments throughout the journey. Ileana was quiet at first, but was hyper soon after eating three chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Botts every flavor Jellybeans.

The ride felt short when they filed off the train and into boats sitting on the bank of a wide lake. Through the fog covering the lake, Ileana saw millions of small lights. Ileana ended up in a boat with the twins. Alice was unusually quite, the boats were pushed off the bank and they drifted towards the lights. Slowly a large Castle revealed itself through the fog.

Towers stretching towards the black abyss of the sky, small lights came from thousands of windows splattering the towers and walls of the School Hogwarts.

Ileana breathed the chilly air and sighed with delight at the sight. A part of her that unknowingly seemed to be missing was filled, giving her the feeling of completeness.

-

--------------------

-

The huge doors of the castle slowly opened, as the group of first years trickled up the staircase, revealing a woman in her early fifties, wearing a black robe and pointed witches hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Deputy Headmistress Darla Fordinta. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts. Do not for any reason enter the forbidden forest."

She said pointing to a large black blob against the night sky.

"Upon entering the Great Hall you will be sorted into your house. Accomplishing tasks and doing that which pleases the teachers will earn you house points. Pranks and that which is frowned upon will lose your house points. Do not walk around at night, which will earn you only detention and lost house points. Now if you will follow me."

At which point professor Fordinta spun around and walked back through the doors, the first years following.

"This is so exciting," whispered Alice "I can't wait to find out which house I'm in!"

Ileana laughed nervously.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, or even Ravenclaw." She said wistfully

"Ha, like you could, Slytherin is what's best for you my evil twin." Jack said grumbling "I hate suspense."

"Oh please, I'm not evil."

"Just loud." Ileana heard Jack whisper

Luckily Alice was too busy looking around her to hear.

They had entered the Great Hall, gasps of awe and a flurries of whispers erupted from the group of first years. It was a large hall the ceiling was covered in misty fog and within shooting stars bounced around and off the surrounding walls, each other, lighting up the room.

Dozens of students sat at four long tables and in between the first years were lead to the front of the Great Hall and towards a small stool.

A sad looking witch's hat sat on top of the stool. The first years were stopped a few feet away and as they did so, the patchy hat started to sing, in a tune that sounded strangely like a lullaby.

-

----------------------

-

Welcome, welcome, children dear,

to this School of many years.

Hope you'll like your stay this year and

many, many coming years.

Within these humble halls you'll find,

that your skills will grow and grow,

I'll sort you out now,

into the four great houses.

There is Dear Brave Griffindor,

Strong of Spirit, strong of Strength,

There is Dear Old Hufflepuff,

Dedicated and loyal,

There is also Ravenclaw,

Minds of steel and learning,

Last of all is Slytherin,

Bringing with them cunning,

Welcome, welcome, children dear,

to this School of many years.

Hope you'll like your stay this year and

many, many coming years.

Put me, put me on your head,

and then you'll see,

I will find where you belong.

-

--------------------

-

At this point the hat fell silent.

"Freddy Gorge,"

Professor Fordinta read aloud from a paper floating in the air in front of her,

the recently named nervously stepped forward, a mousey haired boy with dark brown eyes.

He looked at Professor Fordinta inquiringly and she gestured to the stool and hat.

Slowly he stepped up to the hat, picked it up, sat down and put it on.

The hat stayed silent for a bit then shouted out,

"**_Gryffindor!"_**

Amongst loud cheering Freddy sat down at a table with students dressed in black robes and red and gold shirts.

A few more names were called then Alice was called up,

She sprang towards the hat and gently placed it on her head then sat nervously tapping her foot on the floor.

"_**Hullfepuff!**_

The hat announced and a disappointed Alice stalked over to the Hufflepuff table among cheers and sat down, the hat still on her head. At which point she had to get up again put the hat back on the stool and red faced walked back to her seat, looking as though she was about to bolt at any sudden noise.

"Jack Quir" was called next and Alice's twin walked forward and placed the hat on his head.

"**_Ravenclaw!"_** The hat shouted almost immediately.

"Jerry Sliver." was next and was sentenced to Slytherin.

"Ileana Shire."

Ileana jumped when she heard her name called and nervously walked up to the hat. Placing it on her head she waited, incoherent mumbling and whispers filled her ears.

None too soon the hat shouted out a welcome word,

"_**Griffindor!"**_

-

------------

-


	9. Chapter VII: His name is Beast

A/N: Well, So far so good. I bet you know what story Beast comes from….too easy! lol, and Alice as well as Jack, except I think Jack and Alice switched personalities. In the story Alice in Wonderland, Alice is shy and curious….so I guess it kind of fits her…except she's a little more outgoing in my story! lol, Jack is clever and a book worm….so except for the book worm part he stays in character pretty well.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter VII**

His name is beast

Ileana jumped out of bed. Pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red coke t-shirt. Pulled on one of her black robes and stuck her wand in her pocket. She was ready to go. Running downstairs she looked at the old grandfather clock in the Gryffindor common room. She was to meet Alice in the Great Hall for breakfast at 7:00 a.m. too bad it read 5:00.

"Not again! She groaned

"Not again what?" asked a raspy voice from the direction of the fireplace

"Who said that?" Ileana asked spinning around "Oh, it's you."

The frog-cup was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Whenever I'm excited I can't fall asleep, or I wake up really early in the morning."

"Oh, well since you have the time, could you perhaps find the transfiguration teacher at this marvelous school and get me out of this thing?"

Merlin replied

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

**-**

**--------------------**

**-**

Ileana left the common room holding the frog-cup and picked up what looked to be a map next to the exit. When she turned it over she read "The Marauders Map."

Outside, she sat down on the staircase leading from the Gryffindor common room to look at it.

"I do wish I knew where to look." She said as she opened flap after flap on the map. Suddenly all the ink disappeared and she was left with a blank piece of parchment.

"Oh no, what did I do this time?" Ileana gasped

_Padfoot, Wormtail, Moody, and Prongs tell Ileana Shire: Absolutely nothing…. _the words appeared on the parchment.

_Padfoot, Wormtail, Moody, and Prongs ask Ileana Shire: What do you need? Tell me where you need to go, or who you need to see…I can find them!_

"You can find them?"

_Padfoot, Wormtail, Moody, and Prongs tell Ileana Shire: Of course I can, I'm a map after all, aren't I? Oh bother, call me Mad. Padfoot, Wormtail, Moody, and Prongs were my makers. Too bad their all dead, so just call me Mad…._

"Okay, Mad…..I'm looking for the Transfiguration teacher. I think his name was…Beast." Ileana said hesitantly.

_Ah yes, Professor Beast…._

The parchment raised itself in the air and through a lot of folding and flaps opening and refolding and twisting and turning, the map, now called Mad, placed itself back on Ileana's lap. The ink showing the map of Hogwarts had reappeared and Ileana found herself looking

at a large inked box and inside were black footsteps pacing back and forth, and next to the footsteps was a flag with the name Professor Beast.

"Oh, that was so cool!" Ileana shouted

"SHHHHHH….." Came the combined voice of dozens of pictures along the hall as they scowled at Ileana, she blushed.

"Can you tell me how to get there?" She asked Mad, whispering.

_Sure….Just follow my instructions…._

_**-**_

_**-------------------**_

_**-**_

Ileana soon found herself in front of a large wooden door and next to the door was a metal plate that read Transfiguration.

"This must be it, Thanks Mad."

_No problem…I'm going to get some more sleep. But first tap me with your wand and say Mischief managed. _

Ileana did what he asked and watched in amazement as all the ink disappeared and the map folded itself into one long piece of blank parchment.

All the little flaps and extra pieces were gone.

She tucked Mad into her left pocket and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A deep rumbling voice said as the door swung open.

"Um, professor Beast sir, I'm a new student. Ileana Shire." She said walking into a large classroom. Dozens of bird cages lined the wall as well as a rat cage and frog tank.

Pacing the floor in front of a large desk at the front of the room was a large and hairy dog like man.

"Hello, Miss Shire," He said turning his face toward her. "Can I help you?"

**-**

**----------------**

**-**

Professor Beast looked at the frog-cup in amazement.

"So this is your little friend?"

"Yes professor, somehow Merlin got trapped, and he says it's my fault."

"It is your fault. I don't see why you're complaining, you're not stuck in some strange body."

"Yes well, I have to take care of you."

"Please stop you two. I believe I can change you into something a little more….yes well, this shall take a little bit of preparation, just a few moments, and I don't know what you'll end up as. You could end up as anything, seeing as this is used rarely and the last time I heard it was used the poor victim never ended up the way he wanted." Professor Beast told Merlin.

"Really," Ileana said "What did he end up as?"

"He wanted to be a nice fluffy German shepherd. The poor guy ended up as an ogre."

"I'm not sure I want to do this anymore." Merlin the frog-cup said, his frog eyes scrunched up and his mouth pulled wide, a strange look for a frog.

"Yes, please, I really don't care; at least if you end up as an ogre you can fend for yourself." Ileana sternly told Merlin "No more_, do this Ileana, do that Ileana, No, I hate flies_!"

"Alright, I'm ready," Professor Beast told Ileana, "Merlin you have to drink this." He said handing a small vial of a thick purple substance, to Ileana. "Just pour that into his mouth and I'll do my little bit, and we'll see what the spell has in mind for him."

"Try to be something sweet, like a kitten, or a puppy, okay?" Ileana asked Merlin as she brought the vial to his thick frog lips.

"I have no intention of being an Ogre. Thank you very much" Merlin said pulling his lips in tight to prevent the liquid from entering his mouth

"Well, too bad."

Ileana squeezed the sides of his mouth till he opened a slight bit, and with a jerk, shoved the vial in his mouth till the liquid slid down his throat.

"Argghh!" Merlin snorted.

Professor Beast Waved his wand over the frog-cup's head and shouted

"Invero-changio to combrevo!"

In a puff of smoke, the Merlin the frog-cup and the enter table he was sitting on disappeared.

When the smoke cleared the table was bare.

**-**

**---------------**

**-**


	10. Chapter VIII: Merlin is a what?

**Chapter VIII**

**Merlin the what!**

**-**

**----------------**

-

"What happened," Ileana yelled "What did you do!"

"I don't know what happened!" Professor Beast replied a deep rumbling growl echoed from his throat.

"Is he dead?" She asked

"It's only a spell to change ones form, not a killing spell." He peered at the table and walked around it, mumbling to himself "He could be a very small insect or something smaller, but I truly doubt that."

"AN INCSECT?"

She covered her face with her hands and moaned. Something tickled her ear and she brushed at it with her fingers. The tickling sensation repeated and as she began to scratch her ear, her hand brushed by something furry and soft. She picked her head up and turned to look the strange object sitting on a shelf above her head.

A small polar bear cub about five inches high with brilliant white feathered wings sat atop a large book, its paw swinging past her ear.

"Oh, it's so cute Professor Beast!" Ileana said delighted

"I must say I do believe you are correct. But I don't know where it came from. It certainly does not belong to me!" Professor Beast replied

"Of course not you idiot, It's me. Can you try again? This is the most embarrassing form yet!" The polar bear said picking up its head a look of disgust sweeping over its furry face.

"Oh Merlin!" Ileana shouted and grabbed the Polar Bear. You are so cute!"

"Oh, no" Merlin whined "My life is over."

"Well that's interesting; the spell chose to put together a polar bear and some kind of bird."

"He's so cute!" Ileana repeated "He's perfect, thank you professor!"

"No, No! Professor Beast I'm begging you, I'll drink that horrible stuff again, I'll do anything, just change me back, please!" The now, Polar Bear Merlin, flung itself ot of Ileana's hands and flew in front of Professor Beast's disgruntled face.

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Why, why not?" asked a panicked Merlin

"You'd probably lose your form altogether, it's too dangerous."

Merlin's wings stopped and with a small cry of despair the small Polar bear fell to the floor in a faint.

Ileana picked him up and placed his limp form on her shoulder. "Thanks again Professor!" she called to him as she walked out the classroom door and into the semi busy hall.

The Professor just grunted and turned to his near empty desk.

-

--------------

-

Ileana enjoyed the next few days, learning the interesting information that would help her to become a good witch. Merlin insisted on staying in her dorm, hiding himself in her suitcase under her bed and only coming out to eat and other important times.

After the days classes a week later Alice and Ileana were sitting on Ileana's bed leaning over to look under the bed, their hair gently dusting the floor.

"How are we going to get him out?" Alice asked "I really want to see what you look like!" She said raising her voice slightly so Merlin could hear her. "All this time and Ileana never introduced you to me!"

"And a good thing too!" Merlin shouted back. "I dislike being pulled apart by girls, or anyone for that matter. I thought I was done with that when I became a great wizard. But noooo, now I'm cursed with this "cute" body, If Arthur saw me now, I would never hear the end of it."

"Who cares Merlin?" Ileana asked

"I DO!" Merlin shouted, in a flurry of rage he flew out from under her bed and right into her laughing face. "How would you like to be surrounded by boys, hanging on to your every word, hugging you and kissing you and never letting you go?"

"Except for the hugging and kissing part, I wouldn't mind." Ileana told him laughing harder, Alice was to busy laughing to say anything at all and eventually fell on the floor, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Oh, sure just laugh at me will you."

Merlin grumbled and sat down on the bed curling his wings up on his back.

"We'll protect you Merlin." Ileana told him and picked him up kissing his nose.

"You see! That's what I'm talking about!"

Ileana laughed and placed him on her shoulder where he sat grumbling.

Alice wiped the tears from her eyes and moaned,

"My stomach hurts."

"Well, it is dinner time." Ileana said laughing at her now.

"I don't think I can eat a thing now."

"You not eat!" Ileana asked laughing "Never."

"Your right, lets go."


End file.
